A Temporary Arrangement
by Luxurien
Summary: The Land of Fire is hiring the Senju and the Uchiha for battle against the Land of Lightning! For once these two old rivals are forced, just for a short time, to work together – a temporary truce is agreed upon and despite the obvious hatred between the two clans, Hashirama and Madara both find themselves attempting the impossible.
1. The Truce

A Temporary Arrangement – Chapter 1: The Truce

-.-.-

Summary: The Land of Fire is hiring the Senju and the Uchiha for battle against the Land of Lightning! For once these two old rivals are forced, just for a short time, to work together – a temporary truce is agreed upon and despite the obvious hatred between the two clans, Hashirama and Madara both find themselves attempting the impossible.

-.-.-

Warning: There will be yaoi and explicit lemons. This is a HashiMada! Also side of TobiIzu. Although this chapter does not contain it, future chapters will.

-.-.-

"Absolutely not!" Tobirama said harshly, through gritted teeth. It took all he had to be respectful towards the Daimyo of the Land of Fire before him. _I always hated that stupid hat of yours. _Tobirama inwardly made himself feel better by ridiculing the strange hat Daimyo often wore and imagining the Daimyo in his underwear. Outside he maintained his calm while showing his great distaste towards the request the man had made.

"It is up to you to decide… I am asking for several other clans as well, including the Aburame and the Sarutobi. I need to know quickly because I believe this could turn into an all out war." The Daimyo spoke in a formal manner, gazing at the two brothers before him. They were within the great feudal residence of the Lord. A servant brought tea and placed it before the guests.

"We accept." Hashirama said, his eyes not leaving the Daimyo's, yet he still managed to gesture a thank you with his hand to the servant. Tobirama shot a "are you serious?" glare towards Hashirama, who did not need to turn around to know it was there.

"Excellent!" the Daimyo responded in a shrill voice as he clapped his hands together. "I have already spoken to the Uchiha and they have accepted as well. There is a meeting place one week from today where all the clans that have accepted my offer will unite, however, because of your past history you may wish to meet with the Uchiha before hand. For that reason, I have arranged a spot for you and the Uchiha leader to meet – it is your decision whether or not to show up." As the Daimyo said this, a servant bowed towards Hashirama and held out a scroll.

"Thank you." Hashirama spoke both to the servant and the Daimyo as he took the scroll. "We will meet."

"Good to hear. You are dismissed."

"Thank you for the opportunity." Hashirama bowed as he got up to leave.

"Thank you for the opportunity." Tobirama mimicked Hashirama's movements, cursing the Daimyo in his mind and imagining a ghoul crunching at the man's head.

Hashirama and Tobirama left the compound, not speaking, yet Hashirama could sense Tobirama's discomfort and desire to speak once alone. Hashirama sighed as he thought about how to convince his little brother to go along.

As soon as they exited the Daimyo's compound and began their run towards the temporary Senju base, Tobirama spoke. "There is too much hatred between our clans. I would love peace as much as you, but you know that such a thing is impossible, even temporarily. If we meet them they will surely have a trap in wait for us."

"We will come equally prepared and speak to them. We can resume our feuds after this. Did you not hear the Daimyo? This could mean war with the Land of Lightning." Hashirama reasoned.

"I don't feel comfortable with this." Tobirama voiced. "Other clans can fill our place alongside the Uchiha, we have no need to involve ourselves in a complete war, we could lose too many of our own."

"And if we don't accept we could lose too many of our own!" Hashirama responded. "This war means money which our clan needs to continue to survive. If it actually happens then that means that all shinobi clans must be involved in some way or another, to not involve oneself means to lose our method of survival. It would be delaying the inevitable."

Tobirama sighed. "If you say so, I will trust your judgement."

"Thank you."

-.-.-

"I can never forgive those Senju bastards for killing our brothers." Izuna grinded his teeth, his red sharingan eyes blazing with rage as he spoke to his only surviving brother.

"And I would never ask you to forgive them." Madara said, understanding his brother's feelings. "However, we need to accept this for the future of the Uchiha.

"No, we don't!" Izuna tried his best not to raise his voice, but he was slipping.

"Yes, we do."

"We can find a way to survive!"

"It will be the death of our clan."

Izuna growled in anger, his body beginning to shake. "The Senju will be our downfall."

"We can agree to a momentary truce, and afterwards we can strike them down." Madara said calmly. "But, for the sake of our clan, we must accept – if this does lead to war then the only job left for any clan to accept will be to fight in it. We cannot back down. For our own pride we cannot reject the offer at first and accept when we have began to wither away."

"I hate this." Izuna conceded in frustration.

"I know you do. Just believe in me, I won't let anything happen to you, or to our clan." Madara said protectively.

"I trust you." Izuna said softly, taking a heavy breath to calm himself.

"Good, now be prepared in the background to handle whatever comes our way during the meeting with the Senju. I will speak to him alone but you and the others should be ready to kill at a moment's notice."

"I understand." Izuna smiled. This was more to his taste.

-.-.-.-.-.-

At the Meeting Spot

-.-.-.-.-.-

Madara arrived early to the meeting spot, and was unsurprised to find that Hashirama had the same thought. It was interesting the location the Daimyo had chosen for them – it was a river. Both stood on opposite edges and reminisced about their childhood by the river.

"It's been a long time." Hashirama said as he took in the image of the armoured Uchiha with long raven spikey raven black hair. The Uchiha had his sharingan turned off and his dark onyx eyes gazed directly into Hashirama's dark brown ones.

"So it has." Madara looked at the now Leader of Senju, who had grown his wood colored brown hair quite long. He also wore an equally large amount of armor with the Senju clan symbol on them.

"I heard you agreed to the Daimyo's request." Hashirama smiled. He missed his old friend.

"Your presence here suggests you did as well." Madara wondered briefly whether this small talk was necessary – yet he also did not want to be the first to suggest the truce. It felt like giving up.

Hashirama laughed in his usual cheerful nature, causing Madara's eye to twitch in annoyance. _How can he be so carefree all the time? _Then Madara sighed. _It's a front, we've both suffered too much. This everything feels so pointless and yet it's our way of life. It cannot be changed. _

"You're right, that's exactly what it means." Hashirama smiled, his eyes radiating nothing but kindness towards his old friend, behind him many Senju stood on guard, hiding their presence and killer intent. "How about a truce during the upcoming battle? We won't kill you, and you won't kill us. I think that's fair."

"We don't have much of a choice." Madara crossed his arms. "I will agree to such a truce, it is what we are here for after all. Let us not be seen as weaklings who cause inner turmoil and cost the Land of Fire victory by the other, weaker clans.

Hashirama wasn't sure he liked calling the other clans weaker – yet he was simultaneously happy about the situation. "Friends?"

"No." Madara couldn't believe Hashirama even suggested it. "That was the past, this is now. We aren't friends. We are just temporarily aligned towards the same goal. Once this goal is accomplished, I will defeat you in battle."

Hashirama sighed. "I suggest we have a meeting to discuss preemptive attacks against the Land of Lightning, before we meet up with the other clans. After all, you and I will be more or less leading the Land of Fire's side."

"I agree that would be in our best interest."

"Then I will create a compound of wood for our meetings. I suggest a small group to accompany us within the compound. Perhaps a total of three shinobi from each clan?"

"I can agree to that."

"I also suggest we leave all weapons and armor at the door as a sign of…"

"No."

Hashirama sighed. "Very well. Tomorrow morning I will have the compound completed in this exact spot. In the meantime I think our clans should meet and speak with each other to perhaps dissipate some of the hate tha-"

"No." Madara was getting more annoyed by the moment despite his desire to agree. "There is no need to attempt to be any more friendly then necessary. We will trust you to be professional and be equally professional. That is all that is necessary."

Hashirama took a step forward and held out his hand. "Let's at least shake our hands to this truce."

Madara paused a moment, watching Hashirama's movements before determining it would be fine. In the blink of an eye he was in front of Hashirama, standing on the water as he wind blew all around them.

_His eyes are still filled with the same childish kindness despite the suffering he's endured. _Madara thought as he noticed the shine in his old friend's eyes. _Somehow, I like this… Imagining for a moment that all the bloodshed around us can be ignored. If we could go back to the time before we knew these names… _Madara forced himself out of the thoughts with an image of Izuna and rose his hand to meet Hashirama's.

Hashirama smiled again as their hands shook and the truce was agreed upon.

"I'm glad we have agreed to this truce. It will be an honor to stand by your side in battle."

"I agree." Madara nodded. It would indeed be an honor – no one else could truly call themselves his rival, no one but Hashirama. "Let's meet again tomorrow morning and discuss plans."

-.-.-


	2. Morning Plans

A Temporary Arrangement – Chapter 2: Morning plans

-.-.-

"Nii-san, can we be sure they won't have a trap set up with only three of us?" Izuna asked, as they headed towards the promised spot the next day.

Madara thought of his childhood friend and the memories the two had shared – his mind going to the rocks they both threw towards each other. Madara was no fool, he knew through their previous encounters that Hashirama had the ability to kill him multiple times and never did. _He is too soft._

"We can trust them." Madara stated.

"I don't trust them." Shiro said. Shiro was an elder Uchiha who had been chosen to come along as the third. Being an elder, he was incredibly strong – he wouldn't have survived this long otherwise.

"You don't have to." Madara felt like he was talking to children. "I would not lead this clan to its downfall. Believe in me, I have my way of knowing we will be fine." Suddenly he felt a tinge of guilt because it was based on nothing more then a feeling – one that stemmed from childhood friendship. He shouldn't have based his clan's future on it, yet there was no shaking the fact that the Senju were stronger then the Uchiha. Madara had noticed it, but the others had not. Madara knew already that they would have to establish peace or be destroyed – but Izuna was unrelenting and Madara could not deny Izuna or the other Uchiha.

Shiro sighed, but even he had to admit Madara was stronger then he and may know something he did not. "We're almost there." He stated, knowing the other two were probably aware already.

At the lake where they had stood yesterday was a large compound that was not there previously, most likely created with wood style jutsu by Hashirama.

The compound was simple, it had large wooden gates and walls, and inside only one building. Outside there stood only one Senju guard who nodded towards the trio and said "welcome."

"Thank you." Madara said, acknowledging the welcome. "Shiro, stay guard here."

Shiro nodded and greeted the Senju with a bow, which was reciprocated and the two then stood in what appeared to be a staring competition. Neither wished to speak to the other more then necessary, yet neither could take their eyes off the other for fear of an attack. There was no trust.

Madara ignored the two and entered through the gates with Izuna following at his trail. The inner compound was empty, just as Hashirama had promised. Madara could sense even before they had entered the wooden building itself, that there were only two presences inside and both were ones he recognized from the battlefield. Hashirama and Tobirama.

As they approached, the presences must have noticed them and stopped speaking – though knowing Tobirama they were aware long before.

Madara opened the door to where he knew the two would be seated and was surprised to find… Hashirama was not wearing any armor. Tobirama was.

"I thought we agreed to keep armor." Madara greeted.

"And so we did. However, I will not wear it. Preference." Hashirama was smiling.

_What's he got to smile about? _Madara's eye twitched in annoyance. _Is he underestimating me and claiming he can defeat me without armor? Is that it?_

Madara clenched his hand for a moment then shook off his gloves.

"Nii-san?" Izuna asked as a glove hit the floor.

"What are you doing?" Hashirama asked, though his eyes were already brimming with tears.

_Stop crying you idiot. _Madara wanted to chuck his glove at Hashirama, but instead let the other fall to the floor as he took off the rest of his armor. _Damn it, Hashirama, how the hell did you end up getting your way. Ughhhh. _Madara was extremely annoyed with the situation and his face was in a deep grimace as he glared at Hashirama, his armor on the ground.

Izuna and Tobirama watched and dared not say a word, both half afraid a war would break out from the one source.

"I'm so happy!" Hashirama clapped his hands together, his face full of joy, completely oblivious to Madara's anger. "You're showing a sign of –."

"No." Madara said dangerously, his voice like that of a grim reapers. Hashirama instantly seemed to jump back and his face one of fear.

_Are you mocking me? _Madara felt the urge to throw a table. "This is not a sign of trust. I'm saying I don't need armor to tear your throat."

"Eh-heh-heh." Hashirama made a face as he waved his hands childishly.

_He's fucking mocking me. _

A cough broke the tension as Tobirama watched the exchange, barely containing a facepalm. "The plans."

"Great idea." Izuna cut in, having never seen his brother react so vehemently to someone before. _I guess I was worried for nothing, he is definitely not friendly with them. _Izuna almost smiled with pride. Almost.

"Oh right, of course." Hashirama stood seriously.

_If he has one more mood swing, I'll wring his neck. _"You forgot what we were here for?"

"No, of course not. I have a table set up right behind us with a map…" Hashirama began, pointing towards the table behind him. "Let's get down to business."

_Finally. You're not so bad when you get serious. _

Hashirama began by talking about his plans and motions and as he did so, Madara took a moment to observe his younger brother, in worry. What he saw shocked him.

It was just a moment, but he could have sworn his brother was… staring lustily at Tobirama? No, that couldn't be it. A moment later, his stoic expression returned and he was carefully listening in on every word of Hashirama's.

That moment deeply disturbed Madara. Did he imagine it? It was possible, but then _why _would he imagine that? Madara chanced a glance towards Tobirama as subtly as possible and was surprised again – Tobirama had glanced towards Izuna with the same lust-filled expression as earlier, but this time Izuna was not looking.

_What the hell is going on here? _Madara crossed his arms and his fingers dug into his arms. _Wait, that might not have been what I thought it was. They were probably glaring at each other in anger… No, that definitely was not glaring… What the hell was that expression?_

"Madara." Hashirama ran a train through Madara's thoughts.

"What?" Madara snapped, only to see a confused and pouty expression on Hashirama. Madara instantly regretted his outburst.

"I asked for your opinion of the plan." Hashirama seemed to doubt his own words.

"… Hashirama." _Fuck how do I save this situation? I am Uchiha Madara, I do not blank out and miss important information. How do I save this?_

"What?" Hashirama looked like a kid about to get scolded.

"I think we should speak privately outside." Madara was making this up as he went along. Wha the hell would he even say privately outside? This was suspicious as hell. Adrenaline coursed through Madara as he remained calm on the outside, his brain whirring with ridiculous thoughts.

"O-okay." Hashirama took a step towards Madara as Tobirama and Izuna looked at Madara strangely. Who could blame them, what was even happening?

Madara confidently turned around and left the room, jumping through the window of the room they were in. Hashirama followed suit and the two were outside, on the sides of the house, just outside the window.

"Mada-." Hashirama began but was, once again, interrupted.

"Shh." Madara hushed Hashirama and carefully focused in Izuna and Tobirama as he crossed towards the window.

"Wha-?" Hashirama stopped when Madara glared at him.

For about five minutes Hashirama observed Madara's odd behavior before finally deciding it was time to intervene. He stepped closer to Madara, so that he was behind the hedgehog, and was about to reach over and lightly touch the man's shoulder when he stopped dead in his tracks.

"What do you think they're talking about, Tobi?" Izuna asked.

_Did he just call my little brother "Tobi?" _Hashirama might've fainted.

Madara was shaking with rage, his fist clenched, he looked like he would kill someone. Quickly, Hashirama grabbed Madara's fist from behind, nearly dying when Madara tried to kick backwards to free himself from the assailant.

"It's me, shh." Hashirama hissed in a way he normally never would. "Just listen."

"Don't call me that, what if they can hear you? They aren't that far away." Tobi's voice sounded like that of someone scolding a child.

Madara was all too aware of the compromising position he was in with Hashirama, his perverted side quickly overtaking his normal thoughts, but nothing of his body save a single intake of breath gave away his thoughts. He felt the overwhelming need to destroy Hashirama before it caused him any embarrassment and was about to act on that desire when Hashirama let go, and Madara began to turn around to begin his assault.

_Is my little brother talking to Madara's brother with… familiarity? _Hashirama blinked for a moment, not understanding. Then he understood. Tobirama and Izuna were friends! Closet friends! Just like he and Madara were. Tobirama that trickster! Hashirama was overjoyed that the Senju and Uchiha were getting along and his face broke into a huge smile as he crossed his arms knowingly. He could tease Tobirama about this.

"What the fuck are you smiling about?" Madara sneered, wondering what kind of pervert Hashirama was to be smiling about this. _I had no idea you were this bad, Hashirama! Can't you at least contain your pervertedness? What kind of shinobi are you? _

"Don't you get it?" Hashirama whispered back, eyes glinting. "Izuna-san and Tobirama are friends. Just like you and me and they feel like they have to hide it. Madara! You and I should do what they do! If they can do it, so can we!"

Madara's mouth opened slightly in shock at the stupidity before him, his eye twitching, one eyebrow higher then the other. A moment later he punched Hashirama and managed to say "You idiot!"

-.-.-

A/N: It is so hard to write Madara & Hashirama. I'm making them extremely OOC aren't I? :[


End file.
